A su lado
by alice rockerbaby
Summary: Rivaille se siente solo y le hace una inusual propuesta a su subordinado eren. YAOI/LEMON/M-PREG.
1. Chapter 1

Primer fic (yey!) bueno no tengo mucho que comentar. Voy a actualizar todos jueves y eso disfruten .

**Capítulo 1**

La legión de reconocimiento regresaba de la 57 expedición fuera de las murallas tras incontables muertes, aunque bueno suena horrible decirlo había que sacrificar algo para lograr un cambio y saber la verdad, había que arriesgarse para que la humanidad no se extinguiera pero seguía siendo una gran irresponsabilidad perder a casi todo un ejército, exactamente así lo veía la policía militar y los quería privar del privilegio de tener a alguien como Eren dentro de sus filas así que apenas se resguardaron en rose Rivaille lo llevo consigo a la antigua base de la legión de reconocimiento ese antiguo y solitario castillo que se sentía peor en la ausencia del escuadrón de operaciones especiales, todos ellos exterminados por la mujer titán, su líder Rivaille no había articulado palabra alguna en todo el viaje a pesar de su naturaleza fría se notaba muy afectado.

-por fin llegamos Eren.

-si señor por fin- dijo Eren con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-bueno baja a tu calabozo

-pe-pero señor estamos solos no importa que duerma en otra habitación ¿o sí?

-¡sí, sí importa! Ve al maldito calabozo.

-si- SI ¡SEÑOR!

Allí se encontraba en ese obscuro y frio calabozo, era lo de más deprimente. En ese momento sintió crujir la puerta, era su superior.

-Eren, me sentía solo y vine. Ahg no sabes cómo los extraño. Gunter el más sociable y comprensivo, Erd era inteligente y centrado, petra era hermosa, frágil, alegre y confiable pero la más Fuerte cuando debía serlo, y Oruo se comportaba desagradable pero en el fondo era una buena persona- dijo el Sargento acostado junto a su subordinado y mirando el techo con nostalgia.

-lo sé, eran muy espaciales para usted señor.

-nunca creí que me sentiría así por alguien-dijo rivaille quitándose la camisa.

-oh ¡¿sargento que es lo que hace?!

-espera y lo sabrás-dicho esto comenzó a bajar sus pantalones.

Eren se levantó de la cama y se situó en una esquina de la habitación asustado, el mayor repitió esta acción, estando frente al menor puso una mano en su cintura y la otra en su hombro y comenzó a acercarse a su cuello y lo lamio con lujuria, el menor solo atino a ponerse rojo y escucho una risa maliciosa de su "pareja" que bajo a lamer su pezón y por último se levantó y poso sus labios sobre los suyos.

-¡señor esto es indebido somos hombres y usted es mayor que yo!-dijo el castaño separándose con prisa.

-vamos Eren mi escuadrón acaba de morir y no pude hacer nada lo único que quiero es sentir a alguien cerca mío – dijo el azabache mirando hacia abajo a punto de llorar.

-pero señor ya le di las razones.

-vamos Eren hazlo te gustara.

-no, me niego.

-y yo te obligo, recuerda que me debes la vida, si no fuera por mi mantendrían tu tieso cuerpo en exhibición.

-a ok, pero no puede chantajearme de esta manera- exclamo Eren con voz quebrada y temblando.

El sargento lo sentó de un solo movimiento al final de la cama, y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Habiendo liberado el miembro del menor comenzó a masajear la punta con su pulgar mientras pasaba la lengua a lo largo.

-ngh.

-ves que se siente bien- Rivaille se despegó mientras dejaba un hilo de saliva.

-si se siente bien.

Y rivaille continuo con la estimulación hasta que el miembro de su compañero se encontró duro. Luego se puso boca abajo en la cama y dijo:

-eren introdúcemelo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Dónde?

-arg, acuéstate-tomo a su subordinado, lo acostó y lo monto. Ya arriba comenzó a rozar su entrada con el inexperto miembro, le causaba cosquillas pero no por mucho tiempo. Esto acabo cuando lo empezó a introducir.

La poca lubricación en el miembro de su compañero era la de su saliva y claro con el estando arriba la dilatación no se había llevado a cabo, el dolor se hacía cada vez peor y con él tomando el control le causaba más dolor en las piernas y caderas, a pesar de eso su compañero novato estaba sumido en el placer.

-Ngh oye mocoso cambiemos la posición.

-um... No ah-así esta b-bien- dijo el novato que hacia perecer que su pecho iba a explotar con tal sensación.

-ca-cambiemos te dije.

-a ok.

El mayo se puso boca abajo y sintió como su cuerpo por fin se relajaba.

-ok ya sabes que hacer.

-si ¿cómo no?-exclamo Eren con una sádica sonrisa.

-maldito pervertido y pareces un inocente niñ… - fue callado por una fuerte embestida de su compañero.

Y tenía razón Eren no era un pervertido que se fijara en las figuras de sus compañeras o que se imaginase con una mujer desnuda en frente, el solo quería convertirse en un buen soldado y exterminar titanes, pero en este momento se encontraba teniendo sexo con su superior y hombre que le había salvado la vida en ya dos ocasiones le causaba gran adrenalina.

En el solitario calabozo el sonido de las embestidas, el crujido de la cama y los intensos jadeos de Eren hacían eco, aunque de vez en cuando se escuchaba un gemido a ahogado de Rivaille que no quería demostrar que era presa del placer y del dolor más, nunca había estado con otro hombre, pero quería a alguien cerca y tenía a Eren era confiable, atractivo y con llamativos rasgos femeninos, como sus ojos grandes.

Ya estaban llegando a su límite, el cuerpo de Eren se estremeció y acabo dentro de su superior, se separó de él dejando un rastro de semen y sangre y se sentó al final de la cama aun agitado y se quedó mirando el piso.

-(que es lo que he hecho)- pensó eren y miro al mayor.

Rivaille seguía boca abajo sin moverse. El menor se acercó y lo sacudió diciendo: señor, señor que le pasa. El azabache seguía sin moverse, estaba impactado por lo que él y su subordinado habían hecho, eso agregando el dolor en su trasero y eso que eren no era el más dotado que digamos.

-se-señor q-que le pasa.

-du… duele – susurro el sargento con dificultad.

-jajaja-eren exploto en risa.

-maldito después de lo que me hiciste te ríes-continuo con dificultad.

-jajaja, no se preocupe señor yo le ayudo a acomodarse en la cama.

Eren lo ayudo como pudo hasta acostarlo de lado en la cama. Y al levantarlo se notó, un poco de semen en la cama, era imposible que el semen del castaño llegara allí.

-oh ¿señor no dijo que no le gusto y solo sintió dolor?

- en ningún momento te dije que solo fue dolor-digo Rivaille aun con la voz apagada.

-ah entonces lo disfruto, sí no, no estaría "eso" ahí -exclamo Eren ya acostado frente a su superior.

-arg un poco, solo un poco.

-pero que desdeñoso es señor.

-tsk maldito niño pervertido.

-y señor, ¿había estado con otro con hombre antes?

-no eres el primero.

-y ¿porque yo?

-no sé, me sentía solo, eres atractivo y pareces mujer.

-no parezco mujer.

-bueno en pocas cosas, como tus ojos grandes de un llamativo color verde y eres delgado, tanto que pareces frágil.

-bueno solo eso – respondió eren ofendido

-no, también tus labios – dicho esto se acercó a su boca y la beso con pasión, luego su lengua comenzó a bailar dentro de la boca del menor al que le costó seguirle el paso a la lengua ajena pero se incorporó.

-aprendes rápido eh Eren.

-con usted como no señor.

-espero que esto se vuelva a repetir pero de otra manera.

-¿cómo otra manera?

-yo te lo introduzco.

-bueno señor supongo que eso es justo.

-bueno si lo es, pero ¿no te molesta?

-no, no me molesta mientras este… a su lado.

**Fin del capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo, esta vez más tranquilo, (eren se levantó traumado y adolorido pobre de él). Solo eso, disfruten.

bye

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente eren despertó solo en ese frio calabozo, se levantó y camino tambaleándose en silencio, allí solo se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se quedó cerca de media hora mirando el suelo, cuando por fin reacciono puso un pie en el primer escalón y continuo subiendo, abrió la pesada puerta y siguió caminando hasta el baño más cercano.

Una vez allí se quedó mirando su reflejo en un gran espejo que abarcaba casi la mitad de su cuerpo, Toco su mejilla con la mirada perdida y procedió a desnudarse, una vez dentro de la ducha abrió la llave, dejo caer el agua y sin pensarlo puso su cuerpo debajo.

Aaargg maldita sea-grito, era la primera vez desde que se levantó que reaccionaba y claro quien no reacciona con un golpe de agua helada. Se quedó congelado mirando el agua caer, no quería salir del baño a prender un bracero o buscar otro baño así que se quedó allí, cumplió su cometido y salió temblando y con una horrible expresión de enojo.

-b-buenos días señor – dijo eren temblando mientras se acercaba a una silla cercana a la que se encontraba su sargento al mando.

-uff buenos días eren, ¿qué paso bella durmiente? ¿Esperabas el beso de tu príncipe azul? – respondió el mayor mientras sostenía una taza de café con la particular forma que tenia de agarrar las cosas.

-emm por que la pregunta.

-¿crees que estas son horas de llegar?

-lo siento señor ¿por qué? ¿Qué hora es?

-son las una de la tarde con 30 minutos para serte exacto.

-oh lo siento señor, enseguida hare algo de comer y…

- no hagas nada ya lo hice todo yo, el almuerzo es justo a las dos y falta poco para eso.

-bueno, está bien... Y... supongo que merezco un castigo.

-sí, limpiaras la habitación que estoy usando, la que usas tú y los tres baños: el mío, el del pasillo y el que acabas del ocupar.

-em y solo eso, es poco para lo que hice.

-no, no solo eso tienen que quedar BIEN limpios no quiero llegar a limpiarlos de nuevo como siempre.

-ok señor, ejem y en cuanto a lo anoche.

-olvídalo, si te molesta olvídalo, si te perturba, si te hace sentir mal, si te arrepientes solo olvídalo.

-no es eso solo que yo…

- deje que me violaras, dime ¿qué se siente que tu primera vez fuera sin querer, luego te descontrolaste y además con un hombre – interrumpió Levi y golpeo la mesa con enojo.

-no es que... No... Ósea… Estuvo bien- dijo eren sonriendo.

-no, no lo estuvo. Levante y prepara la mesa para el almuerzo.

El almuerzo concluyo en silencio y eren como buen subordinado lavo los platos y procedió a cumplir el castigo acordado.

-señor yo me voy a hacer el aseo.

-ve, deja bien limpio y no te demores solo son dos habitaciones y tres baños no es difícil, una vez que termines baja a los establos.

-si señor - dijo eren poniendo un puño en su pecho y otro en su espalda mostrando orgullo de ser un militar a servicio de la humanidad, pero este gesto no pareció convencer mucho a su líder y que solo lo miro sin interés y se fue caminando.

Eren por fin llego a la habitación usada por Levi se veía limpia excepto por un par de chaquetas, un pantalón y unas cuantas correas del EDM3, se notaba que dejo eso intencionalmente ya que el resto de su habitación relucía. Eren plancho la ropa y la ordeno en el armario que allí se encontraba, al abrir el armario se encontró con solo ropa de uniforme a excepción por una chaqueta negra, la cual no tenía ni siquiera una pelusa, todo demasiado era pulcro. Al momento en que movió la ropa para acomodar el resto vio una pequeña cajita de madera en la parte inferior del armario, eren moría por la curiosidad pero se contuvo y la dejo allí, en cuanto al resto del aseo solo tomo una escoba y barrio, no se veía el piso sucio pero Levi veía la suciedad como nadie así que se vio obligado a hacerlo.

Una vez que eren término el aseo del piso superior, incluida la habitación de Levi, y los otros dos baños fue decidido a continuar con el otro baño, aunque no sin antes ver el contenido de la cajita de la habitación de su superior, una vez en frente del armario lo abrió temblando, al fin tomo la caja la abrió con los ojos cerrados, abrió los ojos y se conmovió con el contenido, vio 10 u 11 insignias de la legión de reconocimiento, algunas de ellas contenían sangre y muy pocas se acompañaban de nombres.

Después de 4 horas de hacer aseo eren por fin termino (excepto por su habitación que solo estiro la cama de mala gana.

En el momento afuera en que llego Levi se encontraba montando su caballo y haciendo algunos saltos, eren quedo hipnotizado con tal escena y sobre todo cuando noto que su superior llevaba una camisa blanca que translucía su trabajado cuerpo, y obvio eren recordando lo de la noche anterior se sonrojo, cuando Levi noto su presencia detuvo el caballo, se bajó de él y se acercó a su subordinado.

-Termine señor- dijo el castaño ocultando su cara.

-sí, de seguro lo hiciste como te dije – respondió Levi incrédulo.

-ahora entrenemos, con los caballos.

-ok señor.

Es tuvieron otras 2 horas llevando a cabo entrenamientos varios, llegado el atardecer ambos llegaron al establo y dejaron el par de caballos descansar, allí es cuando Levi se queda mirando el resto de los caballos del establo que pertenecían a sus fallecidos compañeros.

-¿Pasa algo señor?

-¡NADA! Entremos al castillo-grito Levi que se sentía culpable por la muerte de sus compañeros de escuadrón y por no haber actuado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Levi dio la orden a eren de ducharse y el hiso lo mismo. Finalmente transcurrió la última comida del día en silencio, concluyo con eren lavando los platos como siempre y al final con cada uno en su habitación.

Cuando eren por fin pudo acomodarse para dormir sintió la puerta crujir igual que la vez anterior, se estremeció pensando que pasaría esa noche, el mayor entro sin decir nada y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en una silla que se encontraba al costado de la cama y eren le había dado la espalda fingiendo estar dormido.

-hey mocoso no finjas, sé que escuchas.

No hubo respuesta.

-mírame a la cara o te cortare en pedazos maldita lagartija

La respuesta de eren fue inmediata, de un salto se sentó en la cama.

-Sí señor-respondió el menor con voz firme.

-¿Qué quisiste de decir temprano con en cuanto a lo de anoche?

-em este, en verdad no me molesto, me gusto.

-no creo debió ser trauman te.

-no, no lo fue.

-pero entiendes que no vamos a ser pareja solo pueden ser encuentros casuales.

-si debiera ser raro que dos hombres sean pareja-dijo eren con inocencia.

-no debiera, de hecho lo es.

-¿pero no está enamorado me mí?

-no, solo eres atractivo por tu apariencia frágil, nada más.

-pero señor últimamente siento que tengo algún tipo de sentimiento especial por usted.

-tch nunca lo pensé de ti, en todo caso los sentimientos no son lo mío.

-pero usted es bueno conmigo y su cuerpo es increíble-respondió eren a un volumen de voz inaudible para su superior.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-este… no, no importa ya, aunque esa noche me beso.

-era para que te callaras.

-lo siento, pero quiero sentir sus labios de nuevo.

-no, no se volverá a repetir, lo del sexo quizás sí.

-a..ok, pero debo decirle que yo lo admiro señor, usted siendo un humano es demasiado fuerte, incluso diría que siento envidia ya que en mi posición de titán me siento inútil.

-no soy fuerte porque nací así, lo soy porque quiero salir de este maldito agujero.

-pero aun así, yo estando cerca suyo me siento fuerte.

-bueno te falta esforzarte, fantaseas mucho. Creo que no saque nada bueno de esta conversación, bueno ya duérmete mañana temprano vendrá Irvin por ti-el sargento se retiró.

-señor en cuanto a lo de su escuadrón no es su culpa, fue la mía.

-no me lo recuerdes, adiós.

-adiós.

**Fin de capitulo.**


End file.
